Double vie
by Suzaku no miko1
Summary: *prologue* : Duo disparait et Heero part à sa recherche , un classique quoi ^^ !!!
1. prologue

Auteur : Suzaku no miko e-mail : Suzakunomiko@voilà.fr Base : . la petite maison dans la prairie . nan sérieux Duo en robe qui court dans les champs ça vous plaît pas ? Genre : romance, aventure , suzaku no mikien . ça dit tout je crois. lorelei arrête de taper à ma place ! !  
Lorelei : niark niark pas ma faute si je tape plus vite . Tu as oublié Réléna intelligente . même moi qui ai la Réléchose je l'aime bien dans ta fic ^^ et d'ailleurs je ne t'aurai pas autant emme**** pour la mettre sur ffnet si elle ne me plaisait pas ^^  
Moa : rectification. Relena est toujours aussi débile dans ma fic car. mais je vous dirai pas pourquoi  
Lorelei : Moi je sais ^^ Couple : 1+2+1, 3+4 (pour faire original) 5+(surprise de la fin) Disclamer : Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi mais à la sunrise , je les rends (presque) entiers.  
  
DOUBLE VIE  
  
Prologue  
  
Heero regardait l'heure. Toute la pièce était plongée dans le silence et une grande inquiétude s'y faisait ressentir. Le givre s'attardait sur les fenêtres du chalet, et le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée répandait une douce chaleur dans l'âtre. Dans, la cuisine, Trowa et Quatre sirotaient leur chocolat sans mot dire. Ils étaient rentrés bredouilles et avaient trop honte pour proférer une quelconque parole. Wufei était toujours en train de chercher. La bonne humeur s'était éclipsée avec Duo.  
  
Généralement, ce baka natté finissait ses missions à temps pour l'heure du dîner (exactitude ancrée à sa personne comme un Bernard l'Hermite à sa coquille). Mais cette fois, il n'était pas là. Ils auraient dû être ensemble depuis plusieurs jours déjà, mais il n'était pas là. Le Soldat Parfait se rongeait les sangs de son absence.  
  
Heero en eut assez. Il restait confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, bien au chaud, alors que son ami était peut-être blessé et mourrant. La porte claqua. Wufei était de retour. Son silence était suffisamment éloquent : ses recherches n'avaient rien donné.  
Alors, malgré l'interdiction de Quatre et Sally, Heero se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Ses os l'élançaient mais il n'avait que faire de la douleur.  
  
Wufei tenta de le retenir, mais le regard de son ami le cloua sur place. Heero huma lentement l'air en sortant. L'hiver débutait à peine mais, ici dans les montagnes, une fine couche de neige tapissait déjà le sol.  
  
Heero se dirigea vers le hangar. Il contempla un instant son Gundam, mai celui-ci semblait sans éclat lorsque Deathscyte n'était pas à ses côtés. Il prit place aux commandes du robot. Une détermination plus forte que jamais se lisait dans ses yeux. Il était bien décidé à retrouver Duo lui-même, sans tenir compte de ses côtes cassées. Heero sourit. C'est vraiment idiot, pensa-t-il, de se briser deux côtes en trébuchant sur le bol de petit- déjeuner de Duo. Baka ! Pourquoi ne range-t-il jamais ses affaires ? Il s'était retenu à grand peine de ne pas le tuer sur place ce jour là. Ce fut à cet instant que l'ordinateur portable d'Heero clignota, lui signalant l'arrivée d'un message urgent.  
Il s'agissait d'une mission importante : Heero devait découvrir et détruire les nouvelles armes qu'Oz venait d'acquérir. Celles-ci avaient été stockées dans une base située à seulement quelques kilomètres de leur planque. Heero se trouvait dans l'impossibilité d'exécuter cet ordre sur le champ. C'est ainsi que Duo, pris de remord, avait décidé de l'effectuer à sa place sans concerter les autres pilotes.  
  
Il n'en était pas revenu.  
  
Heero mit en marche la machine, et Wing décolla doucement dans la nuit étoilée.  
  
A suivre ^^  
  
Reviews please (enfin, si ça n'abîme pas trop votre clavier de me taper un p'tit mot, bien sûr) 


	2. Schnipper

Chapitre 1 : Schnipper  
  
Heero scrutait attentivement l'obscurité. Il survolait les monts enneigés, s'arrêtant à chaque relief du paysage qui aurait pu abriter ou cacher un homme : une grotte, un bosquet touffu. Il fouillait minutieusement chaque vallée, sans omettre de se camoufler pour ne pas trahir sa présence. Il ne tenait pas à être repéré par des soldats d'Oz, évidemment.  
  
Au matin du deuxième jour, il lui sembla voir des ombres bouger. L'idée lui vint que c'était là quelque animal, mais il savait qu'aucune bête ne se déplaçait de manière si gauche et si furtive. Cela retint son attention, et, curiosité aidant, il décida de jeter un coup d'?il plus approfondi. Il était si absorbé par sa découverte lorsqu'il se posa qu'il ne songea même pas à dissimuler son Gundam, le laissant ainsi aux yeux de tous. Son excitation et son anxiété grandissaient côte à côte en son c?ur, mais l'envie de savoir l'emporta.  
  
Les traces étaient de plus en plus fraîches. Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait à l'entrée d'une grotte. Il hésita le temps d'une fraction de seconde avant de rentrer. Ses yeux furent surpris par le manque de luminosité, mais il se fia à ses autres sens pour avancer. Arrivé dans une caverne béante, son souffle fut coupé. Sa vue s'était maintenant habituée à la pénombre, et ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ne manquait pas de l'étonner. Une immense bête noire se penchait sur une masse allongée à terre, griffes sorties gueule béante.  
  
Il se trouvait que cette masse était Duo.  
  
Le sang d'Heero ne fit qu'un tour. Il se jeta sur le monstre. Mais la bête était plus robuste qu'il ne l'avait d'abord estimé. D'un puissant coup de patte, il fut projeté contre le mur.  
Ses membres s'alourdirent et sa tête s'embruma.  
Il vit la chose se tourner vers Duo avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.  
***  
- C'est malin ! Il va m'en vouloir, maintenant ! Eh ! C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus ! Ca s'appelle de la légitime défense. Toujours la réflexion avant l'action. Oh, c'est bon ! »  
Heero ouvrit un ?il, puis l'autre. Il pensa être encore en train de rêver lorsqu'il vit Duo qui discutait tranquillement avec le monstre qui venait de l'assommer. Heero grogna. Il avait un sacré mal de crâne, mais, étrangement, ses côtes ne le faisaient plus souffrir. Il trouva donc amplement les forces nécessaires pour se jeter littéralement sur Duo. OMAE O KOLOSE, BAKA !! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Nous t'avons cherché partout ! Tu ne pouvais pas revenir ?! »  
  
Duo, surprit, laissa pendre sa mâchoire, ce qui lui donna un instant un air stupide. Puis, son visage se fit grave.  
  
-Tu pourrais commencer par dire « Bonjour, Duo, je suis très heureux de te voir ».  
-Duo.  
- Je plaisantais, stay zen Darling !  
  
Avant de lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Duo fit un sourire Shinigami (qui fit frissonner Heero (1)) puis il reprit.  
  
Ca fait un moment que je serais rentré si j'avais pu sortir d'ici. »  
  
Heero regarda la bête d'un air suspicieux.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
Pour tout te dire, je suis recherché dans toute la région par les forces d'Oz, et je ne donne pas cher de ma peau -ou plutôt devrais-je dire notre peau- s'ils nous trouvent. Heureusement, un sortilège de Schnipper couvre cette grotte et la rend invisible aux yeux de nos ennemis.  
  
Un sortilège de quoi ?  
  
Ah oui ! J'oubliais ! Notre ami ici présent (Duo désigna la bête) est un Schnipper. Une race dérivée du Yéti que l'on croyait éteinte depuis longtemps. Ce sont des créatures magiques qui possèdent quelques pouvoirs, entre autre un onguent de guérison, dont il s'est servit pour tes côtes qui sont maintenant parfaitement ressoudées. »  
  
Heero observa le Schnipper avec plus d'attention. Il mesurait bien deux mètres de haut, mais c'était avant tout une montagne de muscles (il avait d'ailleurs pu le constater et sa tête s'en souvenait). Il était couvert d'une fourrure noire épaisse qui virait au marron foncé à certains endroits seuls deux yeux jaunes perçaient cette rivière de poils. Son museau était court, mais de petites dents pointues en dépassaient. On aurait pu l'apparenter à un ours, mais la manière dont il se tenait, bien droite et sur ses pattes arrières, le démentait.  
Une idée traversa l'esprit d'Heero.  
  
-Duo.  
- Oui ?  
- Dis-moi. Comment se fait-il que les soldats d'Oz te poursuivent ? »  
  
Duo baissa les yeux.  
  
- Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver leurs nouvelles armes car j'ai été repéré avant.  
- Duo.  
- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que Treize passerait dans CE couloir à CET instant précis !!!  
  
Son ton se faisait implorant, comme s'il quémandait des excuses. Heero se contenta de le fixer, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il attendait la suite. Ce que Duo fit.  
  
Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Oh shit, j'ai intérêt à filer en vitesse ou je vais en pâtir », je me suis retrouvé avec deux balles dans le corps. J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang, mais j'ai réussi à fuir dans la montagne. On s'est lancé à ma poursuite, et c'est là que Woodchuck (c'est le nom du Schnipper) m'a trouvé, avec une dizaine de soldats collés aux basques. Il les a -comment dire- vite mis au tapis, et m'a transporté ici pour me soigner. Voilà !  
  
Si j'ai bien compris, dit Heero, t'as complètement foiré ta mission, tu as perdu Deathscyte et, grâce à toi, nous sommes tous les deux dans une posture assez délicate. »  
  
Duo rougit en détournant la tête.  
  
Je. Pas d'excuse. Nous avons encore Wing, et. »  
  
Heero s'arrêta de parler. Dans sa précipitation, il avait oublié de cacher son Gundam. Il avait dû être découvert depuis belle lurette. Oh non., pensa-t-il. Cette fois, la situation est vraiment très mauvaise. Au moins, j'ai retrouvé Duo.  
C'est déjà ça.  
***  
Wufei était en proie à des crises de nerfs assez fréquentes. Après la disparition de Duo, Heero avait suivi. Puis Trowa et maintenant Quatre.  
  
Heavyarms et Sandrock s'étaient évaporés avec eux.  
  
Wufei avait été contraint de changer de cachette en laissant leur chalet à l'abandon. Il avait longuement cherché ses amis disparus, mais chaque jour qui passait emportait un peu d'espoir avec lui. Pourtant, au fil du temps, alors qu'il avait de moins en moins de chances de revoir ses camarades, une détermination inébranlable se forgeait en lui.  
  
Il les retrouverait, dût-il lui en coûter la vie.  
  
Il mangeait peu et ne dormait presque plus. Plus aucune mission ne lui était confiée : l'obsession de chercher encore et toujours le dévorait. D'ailleurs, on avait déjà remplacé les cinq jeunes gens aux commandes de nouveaux robots, même si ceux-ci n'égaleraient jamais les pilotes d'antan.  
  
Un matin, il poussa Nataku plus loin. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils avaient disparu, mais Wufei n'avait jamais pensé à aller jusque dans les montagnes. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Il n'y aurait pas plus de traces de ses amis ici qu'ailleurs, et pourtant. Il l'espérait secrètement.  
  
***  
(2)  
*** « Duo no bakaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
La baka concerné prit un air ingénu.  
  
« Oui Hee-chan ?  
  
-Ou est passé le reste des provisions ?!  
  
-Mais Hee-chan ! Lâche mes cheuveuuuuuux !!! Et puis c'est pas ma faut- euh !!! Je n'ai fait que nourrir mon estomac qui criait famine ! C'était ça ou mourir d'inanition ! Tu n'aurais pas voulu que je meure, ne ? Et si tu ne me lâches pas, je vais continuer à parler ! Je vais parler et parler et parler et parler jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes ! Je peux parler pendant des heures, tu sais, et moi ça ne me fatigue pas du tout, par contre je sais que ça t'embête et que tu pourrais même attraper une énorrrrrrrrrrme migraine alors c'est tant pis pour toi parce que tu l'auras bien cherché parce que tu es méchant et que. »  
  
Il fut interrompu par une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue.  
  
« Duo !!! Heero !!! »  
  
Wufei venait de surgir derrière eux. Il s'était précipité à l'intérieur de la grotte lorsqu'il avait entendu les éclats de voix qu'il devinait comme appartenant à ses amis.  
  
« Tiens ! Salut Wuffi !!! , dit Duo avec un grand sourire » .Salut.  
  
Heero poussa un soupir habitué lorsque le chinois sauta sur le natté pour l'étrangler.  
  
Wufei était furieux que le natté puisse lui dire bonjour aussi simplement après plusieurs mois de séparation, mais, en vérité, il était heureux et soulagé de les revoir vivants.  
  
C'est ce moment que choisit Woodchuck pour revenir.  
  
« ARGHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
Wufei fit un bon de trois mètres.  
  
« Euh, Wuffi-chou, je te présente Woodchuck.  
  
-Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude, soupira le Schnipper. »  
  
Mais Wufei n'entendit pas son ami.  
  
« Heero ! Duo !! Fuyez pendant que je le retiens !!! -Euh, Wuffi. (première tentative de Duo) -Dépêchez-vous avant qu'il ne vous blesse ! Vous n'êtes pas armés !!! -Wuffiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (deuxième tentative de Duo) -VIIITE !! Je ne veux pas vous perdre encore une fois !!! -WUFEI !!! OMAE O KOROSU SI TU NE TE CALMES PAS TOUT DE SUITE !!! (ça c'était Heero) »  
  
Etant donné que le descendant du fier clan des dragons préférait affronter dix monstres plutôt qu'un Heero Yuy en colère, il se rengaina sans se faire prier.  
  
Il considéra un moment la bête avant de se retourner vers ses camarades. Puis il tenta, sans grand succès, de prendre un air stoïque (autrement dit comme une tornade qui n'arrive pas à se déclencher (3)).  
  
« Que . faites. vous... ICI ????!!!!!!  
  
-Wow ! Pas la peine de s'énerver, mon petit Wuffie !  
  
-Si je m'énerve ?!!!!! Ca fait trois mois que je vous cherche, on m'a destitué de mes fonctions, et mes nerfs ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient ! Alors j'estime avoir le droit de savoir !! Que faites vous ici !? »  
  
Duo fut surpris par le ton dur qu'employait son ami, et il comprit qu'il avait dû passer trois mois en Enfer, alors que lui il était au Paradis avec Heero à ses côtés.  
  
« Et bien, c'est une longue histoire. » Qu'il lui raconta entièrement.  
  
Wufei écouta le récit sans mot dire. Les troupes d'Oz n'avaient toujours pas relâché leur pression autour des montagnes et les cherchaient encore activement.  
Heero fut soulagé d'apprendre que le chinois avait caché Nataku (LUI).  
  
Soudain, une lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Wufei (4).  
  
« Attendez. Ca fait 3 mois que vous êtes là. SANS SORTIR !!!  
  
-Ben. On ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Si jamais Oz nous retrouve. Et puis on nous a piqué nos Gundams. J'vois pas comment on aurait pu faire.  
  
-Mais, pour la nourriture. Comment faisiez-vous ? -Oh ! C'est Woodchuck qui s'en charge ! Il est le seul à pouvoir sortir sans être repéré. -Euh. Vous avez vraiment confiance en lui ? Je veux dire. -Oui ! Duo le coupa. Il nous a caché pendant 3 mois, alors . »  
  
Wufei changea brusquement de sujet.  
  
-Nous devons sortir d'ici.  
  
Heero réprima un sourire.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu crois. On a déjà essayé de s'enfuir, mais ils sont partout.  
  
-Mais non ! Quand j'ai fouillé les environs, il n'y avait personne ! »  
  
Le Soldat Parfait haussa un sourcil.  
  
- Ce n'est pas normal. Ils auraient dû te sauter dessus. -Mais alors. »  
  
Il ne put finir sa phrase.  
  
« Ils sont ici ! »  
  
-Shit !! , jura Duo. C'était un piège !!! Ils se sont servi de nous pour t'attirer ici !! -Vite !! Hurla Wufei. Il faut sortie d'ici et rejoindre Nataku !! C'est notre seule chance ! -Je connais une sortie, venez ! »  
  
Duo avait largement eu le temps de découvrir la grotte au cours de ces longs jours de captivité, et il le mettait aujourd'hui à profit.  
Ils entendirent les voix et les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Heureusement, Duo trouva rapidement la sortie salvatrice.  
  
Ils réussirent à fuir. De justesse, mais sans dommage : le temps que les soldats se rendent compte qu'ils n'étaient plus là, ils étaient déjà loin. Wufei avait eu suffisamment de bon sens pour cacher Shenlong dans les pics enneigés, presque inaccessibles. Duo savourait cette nouvelle liberté, mais si il savait ce qu'il l'attendait, il aurait peut-être préféré rester entre les mains de Oz.  
  
A suivre.  
  
(1) de joie de le retrouver, n'allez pas imaginer autre chose.  
  
(2) j'ai la flemme de raconter comment il trouva la grotte, alors imaginez : c'est le même parcours qu'Heero mais lui il cache Nataku.  
  
(3) quelle belle image.  
  
(4) il y a mis le temps.  
  
Une 'tite rewiew pour m'encourager ? 


	3. Désert de glace

Chapitre 2 : Désert de glace  
  
Wahaaaaaaa !! C'est génial !! Regardez toute cette neige qui tombe ! Je n'en avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Tais-toi, Duo. Fais plutôt attention où tu mets les pieds. Plus ça va, moins on y voit. Vi ! »  
  
Heero reprit sa conversation avec le chinois.  
  
Moi, j'aimerais surtout savoir comment on nous a retrouvés alors que les pouvoirs du Schniper nous cachaient dans la grotte. Juste au moment où tu es arrivé, en plus ! Ca me semble évident, répondit Wufei. Votre « ami » la bête des bois vous a trahis en échange de pognon ou d'une quelconque indemnité. Et puis, Duo. ARRETE DE ME LANCER DES BOULES DE NEIGE !!! »  
  
Cela paraissait cru dit comme ça, mais Heero partageait l'avis de son ami car il en était lui aussi parvenu à cette conclusion.  
Ils marchèrent alors en silence (1), trop préoccupés pour remarquer les changements qui s'opéraient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le bleu azur du ciel avait laissé place à des enchevêtrements de nuages grisâtres, annonciateurs d'orage imminent. Ce n'est que lorsque les bourrasques de vent vinrent leur fouetter le visage qu'ils réalisèrent leur situation.  
  
Oh ! Foutue montagne ! Wufei ! Nataku est encore loin ? Une tempête se lève et on n'est pas à l'abri ! On ne devrait plus être très loin, mais je n'arrive plus à me repérer ! Je ne reconnais rien ! »  
  
Déjà, ils devaient hurler pour couvrir les bruits des rafales. Heero se retourna pour lui dire de ne pas le perdre de vue, mais il ne vit personne derrière lui.  
  
Wufei ! On a perdu Duo !  
  
S'ensuivit un flot d'insultes chinoises qu'Heero ne comprit pas mais dont il devina le sens.  
  
Il faut retourner en arrière ! On ne le retrouvera jamais dans cette tourmente !  
  
Heero tournait frénétiquement sur lui-même dans l'espoir de distinguer quelque chose, en vain. Il entendit la voix de Wufei résonner à ses oreilles.  
  
Ca y est ! Je sais où on est ! J'ai retrouvé Nataku !  
  
Par la suite, le Japonais devait toujours se demander comment son ami avait fait pour se repérer au milieu de la tempête, ce à quoi Wufei répondait qu'il avait un sens de l'orientation inné (mais Duo aurait dit « intuition féminine »). Bref, ils avaient eu un gros coup de bol.  
  
Or, à l'instant présent, seule comptait la manifestation de l'abri providentiel. Ils montèrent à bord du robot.  
  
C'est étroit, fit remarquer Heero. C'est pas prévu pour deux.  
  
Il en était réduit à s'asseoir sur les genoux du Chinois ; mais, ceci mis à part, ils étaient bien contents d'être au chaud. Soudain, Heero pensa à Duo. Il se leva si précipitamment qu'il se cogna la tête. Il voulut sortir, mais les tourbillons de neige l'en empêchaient.  
  
Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta Wufei. Je ne peux pas laisser Duo là-bas. Tu ne peux pas sortir ! Attends au moins que le vent s'apaise !  
  
Le soldat Parfait prit un air renfrogné et se rassit.  
  
*** -Heeroooooooooooooo !  
  
La voix de Duo résonnait contre les parois de glace. Il glissa et s'étala de tout son long. Il frappa rageusement le sol du poing. Mais quel idiot ! Il aurait dû faire plus attention ! Il était tellement occupé à bombarder Wufie de neige qu'il n'avait pas vu la faille. Il était indubitablement tombé dans la crevasse.  
  
Avec le vent, on n'avait pas entendu ses appels. Il fallait que ça lui tombe encore dessus. Heero était sûrement furieux à l'heure qu'il était. Heero. Duo espérait que ses deux amis avaient rejoint le Gundam à temps. Lui allait bien, pour l'instant. A part la neige.  
  
Il avait rampé dans des boyaux de glace durant trop longtemps à son goût et le froid mordait cruellement sa chair. Il ne savait pas où aller, ni même s'il y avait une sortie. Il s'en était fait des faux espoirs ! Le paysage ne variait même pas : des stalactites, des stalagmites, le bruit de l'eau qui s'égoutte. La glace qui luit comme un miroir et une interminable montée. La pente n'était pas raide, mais continue, et presque monotone. Parfois, elle birfuquait et Duo devait choisir un nouveau chemin. Deux fois il était tombé sur une rivière souterraine avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait tourné en rond.  
  
Ses nerfs n'étaient pas à toute épreuve, et il commençait à avoir faim.  
  
Pourtant, penser à Heero lui apportait du courage, et ça lui donnait la force d'avancer. Un pas de plus. Encore un pas de plus. Ne pas se reposer. S'arrêter équivaut à une mort certaine. Le sommeil. Les paupières se ferment tout doucement. Tout doucement. Pourquoi ne pas se reposer, déjà ? Un peu de repos ferait du bien, et on pourrait marcher plus vite, ensuite. Juste deux minutes. Non ! Non. Il faut marcher. La sortie est toute proche. Un pas de plus. Encore un pas de plus. Tiens ? Seraient-ce les étoiles ?  
  
Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il tomba dans un profond sommeil. Profond comme la mort.  
  
*** Il est là ! »  
  
Heero venait de trouver le corps de son ami recouvert d'un fin manteau de neige. Quand la tempête s'était arrêtée, il s'était précipité dehors. Ses recherches avaient été rapidement récompensées. Wufei accourut à son cri.  
  
Viens vite m'aider ! Il est gelé ! Ses lèvres sont bleues ! Il ne respire plus. Duo ! »  
  
Il prit Duo dans ses bras et courut jusqu'au robot en portant le pilote endormi. Là-bas, il l'ensevelit sous des couvertures et lui administra un liquide bouillant tout en le frictionnant énergiquement. Un faible sourire s'éternisait sur le visage de l'inconscient, mais il reprit enfin des couleurs.  
  
Il vaut mieux le laisser dormir.  
  
Deux heures plus tard, une faible voix s'éleva du cockpit.  
  
Qui a eu la bonne idée de cacher son Gundam dans une montagne ?  
  
Heero soupira de soulagement: Duo allait bien et il n'avait même pas d'engelure (après vérification) : ils pouvaient maintenant partir pour la nouvelle planque que Wufei avait choisit. dans un endroit un peu spécial.  
  
*** Eh ben ! On passe d'un extrême à l'autre, s'exclama Duo. Eh ! Oh ! Je pouvais pas deviner que vous vous cacheriez à 3000 mètres d'altitude quand j'ai choisit l'emplacement, moi ! Et puis j'ai toujours eu un faible pour le Sahara. C'est bon, Wufie ! Ne t'énerve pas ! NE M'APPELLE PAS WUFIE ! Désolé, Wufie-chou ! »  
  
Le descendant du clan des dragons, qui avait gardé la tête froide le plus longtemps possible, explosa comme un volcan sous pression. Ce qui s'ensuivit est trop brutal pour être décrit ici.  
  
Reprenons l'histoire 10 minutes après.  
  
C'était pas la peine de me brutaliser ! »  
  
Duo finit cette phrase en tirant la langue.  
Heero, qui s'était tu jusque là, se décida enfin à intervenir pour mettre fin au massacre.  
  
C'est pas bientôt fini les enfants ? J'aimerais me concentrer tranquillement sur NOS problèmes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Avec de tels arguments, on ne peut que lui obéir, hein Wufie-chou ?!  
  
Silence de mort.  
  
Pff ! Vous n'êtes pas drôles ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me baigner . La mer est à 10 km ; fit judicieusement remarquer Wufei. Y'a bien de l'eau dans c't'oasis ? . Wufei. . NaAaaaAAAaaAn !!! Me dites pas qu'ya pas d'eau ! Argh ! J'ai soif ! Je me déshydrate ! Je commence à mourriiiiiiiiir !!! Je suffoque ! De l'eau ! A boiiiire !!! Il y a un puits juste derrière toi. .Ah oui ! Désoléééééééééééé !!!!!  
  
Duo courut dans la direction indiquée.  
  
Bon. Concentrons nous sur des choses plus sérieuses. Où Trowa et Quatre ont- ils bien pu aller ? Et aussi comment et quand. Pour « quand », dit le chinois, je peux y répondre. Trowa a disparu il y a environ un mois et Quatre il y a 2 semaines à peine. Tu penses qu'ils se sont fait capturer ? C'est possible. On aurait eu des nouvelles d'eux sinon. Pas forcément. Regarde : nous, par exemple. C'est vrai. Je pense alors qu'on devrait se rendre à notre ancienne planque pour trouver des indices. On ne sait jamais ! Ils y sont peut-être retournés.  
  
Un hurlement les interrompit.  
  
Aïe ! Au secours ! Ca, c'était la voix de Duo. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait comme bêtise !  
  
Heero s'apprêtait à aller voir mais Wufei le retint.  
  
Laisse tomber. C'est sûrement un de ses pièges pour nous éclabousser. Mouais. Heero ! Viens m'aider ! S'il te plaît...  
  
A la mention de son nom par la voix à demi étouffée de l'Américain, Heero courut au puits. Il y retrouva un Duo à terre, ainsi qu'une forme noire qui ne bougeait plus.  
  
Un insecte ?  
  
Non. Un scorpion !  
  
Heero écrasa la bête, mais elle était déjà morte. Livide, il se tourna vers Duo qui le regardait d'un ?il morne. Il avait une petite trace rouge près du c?ur.  
  
Duo. Elle t'a. Cette sale chose ne t'a quand même pas piquée ?!  
  
Il obtint un petit rire pour toute réponse.  
  
Je ne suis vraiment pas doué. Je parierais même que c'était le seul nid de scorpion de toute l'oasis. Duo ! Réponds moi ! C'est très grave ! Est-ce qu'il t'a piqué ?  
  
Le concerné hocha lentement la tête, comme si cette réponse lui coûtait à admettre. Heero lança une volée de jurons avant de charger son ami sur son dos. Il l'installa délicatement à l'ombre pendant que Wufei, qui avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé, lui épongeait le front d'un linge imbibé d'eau.  
  
Duo ! Tiens bon ! On va trouver un remède !  
  
Sa température baisse à vue d'?il, pensa Heero, et il a de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Si on ne lui donne pas rapidement un antidote, il risque de. Non ! N'y pensons pas. Je vais trouver quelque chose.  
  
Heero ! J'ai une idée !  
  
Le soldat sursauta.  
  
Quoi ! QUOI ? Parle vite ! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps ! Lâche mon col et repose moi par terre d'abord. Abrège ! Il faut lui aspirer le poison directement de la blessure avant qu'il n'atteigne le c?ur ou il est foutu ! Je vais le faire. . Je vous cause que des ennuis. Vous devez me trouver. invivable. On le pensait déjà avant. Tais-toi et serre les dents. »  
  
Heero arracha la chemise de Duo, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, et s'agenouilla sur lui afin de ne pas être gêné dans ses mouvements. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine et l'autre près de la blessure. Duo ferma les yeux. Il dégoulinait de sueur. Heero commença. Alors qu'il aspirait le venin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le corps de son ami. Sa peau dorée luisait au soleil. Il était si parfaitement découpé. Les gémissements du blessé l'excitaient. Heureusement, il réussit à se contenir et calma le jeu (2), la situation n'étant pas favorable pour fantasmer. Wufei rompit le charme.  
  
Heero, arrête, je pense que c'est bon ! Il est hors de danger, maintenant ! Sa fièvre tombe et sa respiration reprend un rythme normal ! Ouf. J'ai agi à temps.  
  
Une fois encore, Heero était vraiment soulagé.  
  
On va le laisser se reposer. Faut toujours qu'il se fasse remarquer, celui- là ! Il veut me faire mourir de peur, oui.  
  
Wufei regarda bizarrement le japonais mais ne dit rien : lui aussi avait eu peur.  
  
A propos, le miraculé, comment t'es tu fait piquer AU TORSE ?!!  
  
Le miraculé en question répondit avec un air innocent.  
  
J'ai trébuché sur un caillou et je me suis cassé la figure sur l'un de ses petits. Il s'est vengé. Vu ce qu'il restait de lui quand on est arrivés, tu ne l'as pas laissé jouir longtemps de sa vengeance. ?il pour ?il, dent pour dent. Bon, les interrompit Wufei. Ben moi, je vais me promener dans les environs, en reconnaissance. A ton retour, nous irons à l'ancienne base. Bien. Eh, Wuffie ! Pourquoi c'est toi qui pars en reconnaissance ? Egoïste ! Parce que tu es en convalescence, qu'il faut quelqu'un pour te surveiller, et aussi parce que Nataku est MON Gundam ! Pff ! Sur ce, j'y vais. »  
  
Duo attendit que Wufei soit loin avant de parler.  
  
Heero. Hn ? Merci. . Mais t'étais pas obligé d'arracher ma chemise. »  
  
SPAF (bruit que fait Heero en se cassant la gueule)  
  
***  
Plus tard.  
  
Y'a pas à dire, c'est vide, désert, inhabité, sans vie,. STOP ! On a compris, c'est bon ! Duo a raison (3). Il n'y a aucun signe qui pourrait nous donner un indice de leur passage ici. Ouais. Tout est comme je l'avais laissé avant de partir. Il n'y a rien. Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Wuwu !!! Hein !!! 0_0 ;;; Merci pour quoi ?! Je cherchais d'autres synonymes de « vide », mais j'avais pas pensé à « rien » ! Là, j'étais plutôt en train de me dire « néant », mais maintenant que tu me le dis, y'a aussi. Duo ! Pardon Hee-chan ! . . Heero ? Quoi encore !! Tu crois pas qu'on devrait d'abord essayer de récupérer nos Gundams ? Mon Deathscyte chéri me manque. Et puis, vu qu'on sait où ils sont, c'est peut- être même plus facile que de retrouver Trowa et Quatre. »  
  
Heero réfléchit 5 minutes, puis il déclara :  
  
Nous agirons ce soir.  
  
***  
  
Comme l'avait prévu Heero, le nombre de gardes avait grandement augmenté. Il avait au moins doublé. Au moins, grâce à cela, ils purent s'introduire sans encombre dans la base en s'étant fait passer pour des militaires (ils étaient bien camouflés en se fondant dans la masse). Seulement, ils ne risquaient pas d'avoir accès aux Gundams en tant que simples soldats, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient sûrement bien cachés. Ils avaient alors décidés d'agir progressivement, en prenant les précautions nécessaires pour ce genre de missions : repérer les lieux pour pouvoir fuir au plus vite, connaître les heures de rondes, et, enfin, trouver l'endroit où étaient placés Wing et Deathscyte.  
  
Mais un plan n'est jamais parfait, et celui-ci était loin de faire exception.  
  
!!!A SUIVRE !!! (gnéhéhéhé)  
  
(1) Oui oui ! Même Duo !  
  
Avouez ! Combien d'entre vous auraient préféré qu'il ne se retienne pas ?  
  
Vas-y Heero ! enfonce le méchant Wuwu qui a contredit ton namour !!!!  
  
Eh bé ! J'aurais mis le temps à l'écrire, ce chapitre 2 !! En fait, il ne m'a fallut que 5 jours, mais je n'avais pas d'ordinateur pendant les 2 mois de grandes vacances !! Gomen tout le monde ! En tout cas, je vous réserve une sacrée suite ! C'est parce que je suis en train d'écouter « Slayers » et ça m'a bien inspirée (en fait ça n'a rien à voir ! ^^)  
Une ch'tite rewiew pour la suite ? 


End file.
